The invention relates to a cooking appliance having a cooktop with at least one sensor operating field.
Cooking appliances of the type referred to in the introduction are known, which have a so-called slider as an operating element. A slider is an operating element, in which settable values of an operating parameter are disposed in a line. There are linear sliders embodied in a straight line and circular sliders with a circle-shaped embodiment. However it is not easy to set an operating parameter precisely with a slider, as the position assigned to a desired value of said operating parameter has to be found exactly using a finger. This may be problematic in particular for older people and/or while preparing food. This is the case particularly if a lot of values are to be able to be set using the slider. This means that either the positions associated with different values are close together or the slider must be embodied to be correspondingly large.